


Contessa's Globes: Glynda's Globes

by GaleCrowley



Series: The Contessa's Globes [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Breastfeeding, F/F, Fetish, Growth, Lactation Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:46:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Late one night, The Contessa pays a trip to Beacon Academy and quickly works her way up to the top, with Glynda helpless to resist.





	Contessa's Globes: Glynda's Globes

“Mmph.” Nora Valkyrie walked around the halls of Beacon Academy, rubbing at tired eyes and groaning as she slumped her way through the building.

It was late and dark, with stars shining through the windows. She shouldn’t even have been up this late, but she was. Why?

Because she was thirsty and wanted a glass of water. Besides, she was having trouble getting some shut-eye. Maybe a cool drink would help her sleep.

“Huh?” Nora peeked up. She could hear something, a hum, a quite hum like the bird song of a wandering warbler.

The hum grew into a high-pitched whoosh, and Nora was temporarily blinded by a brilliant flash of light that came down from the hallway.

Ready for anything, Nora whipped out her fighting hammer, hefting it up as she got to the corner and looked down.

She was expecting to see a Grim, or maybe a member of that crazy White Fang group that’d been running around recently. A wolf pack’s worth of beasts running around the halls, or some saboteur sent, bent on the school’s destruction.

Instead, what she saw was the shadow of a woman. A tall, curvy woman, but still, just .. a woman. Nothing special, or dangerous.

Getting closer, Nora could see this woman had her hair in a bun.

The stranger seemed to be standing at the window, enraptured by the starry night outside. She seemed harmless enough.

But Nora’s muscles were tensed, and Nora was ready to fight if it turned out that seemingly harmlessness was truly only _seeming_. She began walking towards the woman.

Nora didn’t notice her footsteps were giving her away, as the stranger turned to face her.

 _Oh, crud,_ Nora thought.

“Hello,” the stranger greeted her amicably. She was curvy. Something Nora noticed already, but which beared repeating. Nora could she fit an entire hourglass into the space between the woman’s hips and her armpits.

She was wearing a sensual, dark red lipstick, and a mask over her eyes. Her glare was fierce and intimidating. Cat-like, even, as her eyes watched Nora closely, and Nora could almost see the thought process in the stranger’s head as she debated whether to ignore Nora or to toy with her.

“My, my,” the stranger said. “What are you doing with that hammer?”

“Oh, uh, this?” Nora asked nervously, embarrassed. “I was, uh … well, I thought you’d might have been an intruder. Uh … you’re not, are you? An intruder, I mean? Well, you know what I mean, right? Like, dangerous.”

“Am I an intruder? Well, I suppose I am here … _uninvited_.” The way she purred ‘uninvited’ seemed to ooze from her lips, and it filled Nora with a sense of danger that was somehow enticing, like being goaded by peer pressure into doing something stupid by a sonority filled of irresponsible college women looking to get freaky.

“You weren’t going to hit me with that, were you?” the stranger asked, pointing a gloved finger at Nora’s hammer.

“What, this?” Nora asked casually. “Well, I, uh, I, uh … yes, yes, I was.”

The woman frowned disappointingly, and her sadness seemed to transmit to Nora through the air and infect her with it.

“Only if you were dangerous!” Nora insisted.

“Well, you’ve gotten a good look at me now, I think.” the stranger raised her arms up. “Do I seem dangerous?”

“No?” Nora answered with uncertainty.

“Very good. So why don’t you put that hammer away, and we have a civil discussion like adults?”

Nora did as she asked, even though part of her wanted to keep the hammer out.

“Join me, won’t you?” the woman asked, gesturing to the window. “I was just enjoying the beautiful view.”

Nora again did as she asked, joining the woman’s side, looking at the stars.

It was only now Nora noticed the woman’s most striking feature; her boobs were massive. Bigger than her own. Blimey, maybe bigger than Yang’s, and Yang was no slouch in the bust department.

“See something enticing?” the woman asked, noticing Nora staring.

“Uh, no!” Nora insisted, snapping her attention to the stars.

“Beautiful, aren’t they?” the woman asked.

“Yeah, I guess. I think I like rainbows better,” Nora asked.

The woman chuckled. “You are an interesting young woman. What’s your name?”

“Nora.”

A silence followed, the woman’s gaze focused resolutely on the window.

“Um, aren’t you going to tell me yours?”

“No.”

A longer, more tense silence followed.

“Oh, alright,” the woman turned to Nora. “My name is _boobs_.”

Nora stepped back in surprise.

“I’m sorry, did you just say your name was …”

“Contessa, yes,” the woman answered without giving any hint that Nora had heard anything different. “Not the most usual name, I know, but it’s what I go bo by.”

“Oh, okay,” Nora said. “For a second there, I thought I almost heard you say your name was …”

“That my name was what?” Contessa asked, pulling a hand up to her chest.

“Never mind,” Nora said. “Nothing. It’s nothing.”

“Nothing. There’s always much ado about nothing, don’t you think?” Contessa said. “Beautiful countryside. Of course, there’s nothing quite like country matters, right?”

“Uh, sure,” Nora agreed. “Um. Are you sure you can even see the country with this dark out?”

“I can make out the shadows,” Contessa answered. She looked at Nora, giving an curled up smirk that screamed of an intense internal hunger and thirst.

“Say, is it a bit warm in here to you?” Contessa asked. She unzipped the front of her shirt a long way, and it embarrassed Nora to see her bare such a large amount of cleavage that Nora couldn’t do herself.

It made her a bit envious, too.

 _What am I thinking?_ Nora thought. _I’ve never cared about my cup size before …_

“Nora, can I be real with you?” Contessa asked, placing a hand on Nora’s shoulder. “Doesn’t it suck to be a woman?”

“What?”

“I’m serious!” Contessa asked. “All those guys running around, only wanting you for your body … for your boobs. When if they would just take a second and suck it up, they’d realize you should be the one in charge of them, the incompetent boobs! Have you ever had an experience like that?”

“Can’t say I have.” Nora noticed the Contessa had a put on her shoulder, giving Nora a light massage, running her fingers over Nora’s shoulder.

“Oh, but those guys, those men!” Contessa shook her fist. “Have to hog the glory for themselves and milk it for all it’s worth! Ah, but I suppose that’s our lot in life. It’s a heavy burden to bear. Thank for your listening and letting me get all that off my chest.”

“Sure, no problem,” Nora said. “I’m, uh, gonna go now.”

“As you wish,” Contessa said. “Tits a shame to see you go, though.”

 _Did I just hear her say … no, surely not,_ Nora thought. _I must be losing my mind._

“Well, bye!” Nora waved and walked down the hall back the way she came.

She was halfway down when Contessa called after her.

“Nora?”

“Yes?” Nora turned back to her, and she was stunned by the sight of the Contessa’s bared cleavage, her suit unzipped. It was like having a fog lift over her eyes as she realized just how beautiful the Contessa truly was.

“One last thing …” Contessa said, playing with her zipper while her bare breasts, nipples and all, hung loose. “Could you come help with my zipper?”

“Uh, uh, s-sure,” Nora stammered. “Anything for a fellow … woman.”

Nora walked back, putting her fingers around the zipper. Contessa lowered her hands, and Nora froze.

“Thank you so much,” Contessa said, ignoring Nora’s discomfort.

Nora couldn’t get her fingers to move. She couldn’t bring herself to cover up Contessa’s breasts. They were so beautiful. She wanted to see them. She wanted to look at them and lose herself in the cleavage.

“T-that’s strange,” Nora stuttered, shaking. “T-the z-zipper doesn’t seem to want to move.”

Contessa smiled. “Hmm. Is it the zipper that doesn’t want to move, or you?”

“W-what?” Nora asked.

“Nora?”

“Yes?”

“ _Boobs_.”

And just like that, it was all over for Nora. She was losing her mind, slowly, inexorably, towards Contessa’s boobs.

 _Soft, large, gorgeous wonderful boobies!_ Nora thought as she clamped her mouth on Contessa’s nipple and sucked.

“Isn’t it just wonderful, dear?” Contessa asked, placing a hand underneath Nora’s boob to massage it. “To give in and suck my boobs? To drink my milk and let it consume your thoughts? To give your mind completely to the exquisite beauty that is my boobs. Of course you realize now, far too late, I’ve been working you over since you got here. All it took was a few well placed key words, and the pheromones my boobs give off, and it was as easy as pie.”

“I … no!” Nora spat the tit out and backed away. “I’m … better than this! Better than you!”

“Oh, I don’t think you are, darling.” Contessa said, walking towards Nora slowly with erect nipples threateningly leaking milk. Contessa swayed, making her breasts swing back and forth. “Boobs. Boobs. _Boobs_. Your mind is boobs. All you can think is about boobs. Relax a little. Give up your resistance. Surrender to my boobs.”

“I …I …”

“ _Boooobs_ ,” the Contessa singsonged.

“Boobs,” Nora said, admitting defeat. Her mind was awash with images of boobs, of her own boobs bouncing and jiggling, of the Contessa’s boobs leaking milk, of Yang - oh! Yang! Yang’s glorious bosom swaying to and fro.

“Boobs! Big, bouncing, beautiful boobies!” Nora cried, running back into the embrace of the Contessa like she thought she might die if she didn’t. She planted herself firm on the Contessa’s nipple and sucked, inhaling the creamy milk which came from Contessa’s teats.

“That’s it,” Contessa purred, rubbing Nora’s breasts. She squeezed Nora’s boobs, delighted to make Nora’s hardening nipples spurt milk, making it shoot out from under Nora’s shirt and leaving a dark blot underneath. “Drink my milk, darling, Now that you’re good and entranced, tell me … who’s in charge of this facility? Who’s the most powerful being here?”

“That …” Nora answered, popping her lips off. She felt like she was in pain every second her lips weren’t touching the Contessa’s nipple. “That would probably Professor Glynda.”

She tried to latch on again, but the Contessa pushed her away with a forehead.

“And where would I find Professor Glynda?”

“Top floor. Now, please, let me go back to sucking your tits!”

“But of course,” Contessa said with a smile.

Nora latched on again, and with some subtle encouragement from the Contessa, she reached peak. She moaned and groaned as a steady, hot stream of cum erupted from her. It splashed onto the floor and made a puddle.

Nora was so wiped out, her mouth unlatched, and she fell away. She would have landed butt-first if the Contessa hadn’t caught an arm around her.

“Boobs,” Nora muttered, and she closed her eyes.

“That’s right, boobs,” the Contessa purred. She put a finger to Nora’s lip. “You take a moment and rest up, dear, because I’m going to need all your strength when we go up and ‘invite’ the good professor to join our little club …” the Contessa looked down, touching one of her leaky tits. “Or _big_ club, depending on how you look at it, ha ha!”

 

Professor Glynda was going over performance reviews in her office when a knock interrupted her concentration.

“Who's up and looking for my office at this time of night?” Glynda wondered. “Come in.”

The door opened. Glynda’s curiosity was aroused when a leather clad woman slinked into the room like a snake.

“Hello?” Glynda asked. “Can I help you?”

“Oh, you are boobtiful,” the woman purred.

“I'm _sorry?_ ” Glynda asked. Surely she didn't hear that correctly.

“I said, you're beautiful,” the woman coolly corrected. “I'm the Contessa. You must be Glynda Goodwitch?”

“Yes,” Glynda answered reluctantly. She eased up a little when Nora entered the room. “Ah, miss Valkyrie. What can I do for you?”

“You can just listen to my friend today, thanks!” Nora answered, sounding even peppier than Glynda heard her before.

“Ah …” Glynda said, “very well. What can I do for you, miss…”

“Call me Contessa, or _the_ Contessa if you're feeling formal.” Contessa answered. “I think I might be interested in attending your prestigious institution.” The Contessa leaned on the desk, letting Glynda see her cleavage as she pressed her boobs into the desk.

“Mm, I think you’re a little old to be a student here,” Glynda answered, raising an eyebrow at the Contessa’s posture.

“It’s never too late to learn,” the Contessa sharply replied.

“Regardless …” Glynda said. “I think you might be better off at a college or university instead of here.”

“Ah … couldn’t I become an assistant teacher or something, perhaps?”

Glynda stared at hard at the Contessa, although her eyes flicked towards the Contessa’s bust more than once.

“No,” Glynda said sternly.

“No? Ah, what a bust,” the Contessa said, walking away from the desk and walking to the window.

Then Glynda felt herself flush. Glynda put a hand to her head.

“Oh my,” Glynda said. “Suddenly I feel quite warm. I think I’ll step outside for a minute.”

Glynda stepped up from the desk, but when she tried to leave the room, Nora blocked the way.

“Nora, kindly step away from the door, if you please,” Glynda said.

“What if I … _don’t_ please?” Nora asked.

“I’ll ask you to step away regardless,” Glynda insisted.

Nora giggled, then muttered. “Teeheehee … boobs …”

“What?” Glynda asked. “If you have something to say, speak up and use proper diction.”

“Oh, pardon her tittering,” the Contessa said. “Nora, why don’t you move out of the way?”

“I just wanted you to help my friend …” Nora muttered dejectedly as she stepped aside.

Glynda went up to the door, but the doorknob was caved in, almost like it was by a - by a hammer.

“Nora,” Glynda said without turning around. She might bonk Nora on the head if she looked at her without getting an explanation. “what did you to do to the door and why?”

“I was just following orders …” Nora answered, scuffing her feet.

“Orders from who?” Glynda demanded, turning around and being affronted with the sight of Nora’s tits hanging bare, her shirt and bra tossed to the floor.

“P-put your clothes back on this instant, Miss Valkyrie!”

“Oh, what’s the matter, teach?” Nora asked, juggling her boobs up and down. “Don’t you want to suck my tiddies?”

“Oh, I think she does,” Contessa said, grabbing Glynda from behind and cupping Glynda’s breast from underneath.

“Let go of me, you heathen!”

“Oh, did you hear that, Nora?” Contessa asked. “She called me a heathen.” She continued massaging Glynda’s breast. “Well, too bad for her, us heathens know how to show a girl a good time … especially when it comes to her ‘girls’!” The Contessa emphasized her atrocious wordplay by squeezing hard on Glynda’s boob.

“Drink up, professor!” Nora said, entering her boob into Glynda’s mouth. “I don’t mind.”

Milk squirted from Nora’s cute little nipple, and Glynda’s chest responded to the viral spread in record time. Glynda’s chest got heavy, and her professional headmaster dress turned darker as the milk escaped its busty container.

“That’s it,” the Contessa whispered. “Let it flow. Let it out. Let the warm, moist, creamy milk leak out of your tit …”

The Contessa squeezed again, and a splash of milk went flying up from out of Glynda’s dress. The Contessa pulled down on Glynda’s dress and lifted the boob up. She gave it a squeeze which sent milk flying out onto Glynda’s face and Nora’s boobs and face, giving them a fresh coat of white.

“Doesn’t it feel so good?” the Contessa cooed.

“Mmph … mmph!” Glynda groaned. She mustered up the will to kick the Contessa in the gut, knocking her away. Then, much to her own discomfort, she pushed Nora down to the floor.

Glynda spun around, pulling her riding crop up from her boot. Focusing her energy, she made the door open for her. After using her power to close the door, Glynda booked it down the hall putting as much distance between her and the Contessa as she could in a short amount of time. She rounded a corner, sank to the floor, and thought to herself.

 _So there’s a crazy, milk-filled pervert trying to turn my students and me into cows_ , Glynda thought. _And given how dazed Miss Valkyrie was, I imagine she’s quite proficient at it._

The reason for the Contessa’s proficiency made itself clear to Glynda as her chest gave a gurgle and was filled with discomfort. There was so much heavy milk inside, and it was struggling to burst free. It wanted to be let out. It wanted to be drank. Her tits wanted to be sucked.

 _No … I must … fight it._ Glynda thought, as her hand, against her will, moved closer and closer to her chest so it could have boob a milk-releasing squeeze.

“Professor Goodwitch?”

Glynda turned to see Yang Xiao Long, another student, standing down the hallway, looking at her in concern.

“Are you okay?” Yang asked.

 _Yang. Why did it have to be Yang?_ Glynda thought. There was no doubt Yang was one her bustier students, and Yang wasn’t making it any easier on Glynda by the fact her attire bared her cleavage.

Yang jumped back when Glynda lurched forward, hand outstretched to grab her.

She wanted Yang’s chest. She wanted to give it a squeeze.

 _No! I must … remain calm!_ Glynda thought. _Besides, it would be … inappropriate! You’re a teacher!_

 _But …_ a voice in her head, like a mixture of her own and the Contessa’s run through a sound mixer and blended together, began to speak. _You know how boy-crazy Yang is. Surely she wouldn’t mind a little … experimenting? Plus, she’s so busty …_

“So, so busty …” Glynda bittersweetly mumbed under her breath, full of want and need.

“Professor?” Yang asked again.

“Yang,” Glynda said, “I need you to do something unorthodox. I need you to tie me up and restrain me.”

“Ooh, that sounds kinda kinky!”

Glynda flinched. “Ooh, I do you wish you would refrain from saying such things at the moment, Miss Long.”

“Sorry.” Yang bent down and lifted Glynda up, hefting the headmaster over her shoulder. “So, what's going on?”

“There's a … “ Glynda tried to say a villain, but she couldn't. She was stopped and silenced, seeing the contessa in her mind, with the contessa lifting a gloved finger to her thick lips, her arm raised in front of her damnable cleavage.

 _Shh_ , whispered the voice in her head.

“A situation.” Glynda answered. “Hrk.”

Glynda lurched again, this time grabbing Yang’s boob from underneath. Yang yipped in alarm.

“Oh, professor! I … didn’t know you felt that way,” Yang said, trying to play the moment as cool as she could despite the embarrassment and discomfort she felt at the inappropriate touch

“I don’t,” Glynda insisted. “You need to get me bound before I lose control and do something rash.”

“Got it.” Yang looked around the doors. “In here.”

Yang darted into a nearby store room full of spare furniture. She set Glynda down on the floor so she could set up a chair, then threw Glynda into the chair.

“Here,” Glynda pulled a string out from her corset. “Use this..”

Yang took the string and tied Glynda’s hands to the back of the chair.

Glynda sighed. At least this way, even if she did fall into the temptation, she wouldn’t be able to do anything … as long she didn’t use her telekinesis.

“What else can I do to help?” Yang asked.

“Take my weapon. It’s in my boot.” After Yang removed the riding crop, Glynda went on. “Now, I need you to go to my office. There are …”

_Shh._

“Hrk. Just … go to my office,” Glynda said. “Everything you need to know will be in there.”

“I won’t let you down,” Yang saluted and ran out.

“Yang! Wait! Bring backup!” Glynda sighed. “Hopefully she heard me …”

 

Meanwhile, the Contessa and Nora observed their situation. It seemed Glynda had used her telekinesis to close the door tighter than when Nora busted the lock.

The Contessa hummed as she struggled to turn the knob.

“Maybe we should have thought through that plan to trap Glynda by breaking the door a little bit …” Nora mused.

“No worries,” the Contessa said. She reared up a leg and kicked the door down with ease.

“Oh, wow, gosh, Contessa!” Nora clung onto Contessa’s shoulder, running a finger over Contessa’s bicep. “You’re so strong …”

“Yes. It comes in handy. Now, as much as I like being admired for my body, there’s something I need for you to do for me, Nora …”

“What? Anything,” Nora answered. “Anything.” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

“That’s the spirit,” Contessa said.

 

Glynda groaned, her glasses bobbing on her nose as the increasing weight in her chest brought her down.

 _Why do you keep resisting it, Glynda?_ The Contessa whispered in her ear.

Glynda scanned the room and didn’t see her.

_I’m not there, Glynda. Once you’re infected enough with my milk, it establishes a telepathic link._

“You’re just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Glynda asked. The Contessa laughed in reply.

_Indeed I am. Oh … you think you are clever, don’t you? Tying yourself up so you can’t act on your desires. I suppose you’re not wrong. My milk always needs a bit of an … incubation period. If you go without it long enough, it’ll go away on its own. But few rarely ever get the time needed for that to happen before I get my claws in them. But you’ll succumb. Just like all the others. I ALWAYS win in the end. Sometimes I get knocked down, but I bounce back._

At “bounce,” Glynda’s was assailed with a vision of Yang’s boobs jiggling in her vest. Glynda grit her teeth.

“I will never succumb to the likes of you,” Glynda bitterly spat.

_Oh, so determined. Your resistance is admirable … but ultimately, futile. You’ll succumb. You know, you remind me of this woman … she was beautiful, and oh, so very busty. She fought against me for a good long while, but in the end … she accepted her busty destiny. As will you. You will succumb. Succumb. Succumb. You will … suc … cumb … suck … cum._

“I bet you think you’re so clever, with your wordplay,” Glynda said.

 _It was enough to get Nora, and a number of others before her,_ the Contessa said. _You will be the same. You won’t be any different from the dozens of women I’ve turned into boob sluts before you, or the dozens who will come after. Even if it takes hours, days … you WILL be mine._

“Never,” Glynda growled.

_We’ll see. Doesn’t it feel good, Glynda? Your tits, your massive, heaving tits. So full of milk …_

“Shut up,” Glynda hissed.

The Contessa went on, rhythmically repeating her keywords. Boobs, boobs, milk, tits, succumb, suck, cum, boobs, boobs, milk, tits, succumb, suck, cum ...

 

Yang arrived at Glynda’s office at breakneck speed, skidding to a halt when she saw the fallen door.

Activating her gloves, Yang entered the room with caution, stepping over the door.

“Hello?” Yang asked. “Are there any baddies in here?”

“No baddies,” Nora answered, waving Yang inside. “Just me.”

“Nora,” Yang said. “I’m glad to see you. Do you know what happened here?” She looked down at the door.

“Nope,” Nora said. “All I know is that Glynda wanted me to come to her office, then when I got here, it was like this.”

“Yeah … there’s something on,” Yang said. “Glynda was hurting when I found her. She asked to be tied up, and she …” Yang ran a hand under her breast, feeling a phantom impression of Glynda’s hand. Nora smiled to see Yang was already getting into the habit of touching herself that way.  
“There is one thing,” Nora said, tapping her chin. She gestured to Glynda’s desk. “Glynda mentioned she wanted to practice bartending, so she mixed up a drink. I think she’d like for you to try it.”

Yang raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure? I think we might have a crisis here … I don’t think drinking is the right thing to do.”

“It’s fine,” Nora insisted, waving her hand. “Here, I’ll watch the door … or what’s left of it, anyway.”

Nora went by the door, her hand on her weapon.

Yang looked at the glass of milk on the desk. She picked it up and gave it a tap on the lip. “Looks like just your plain ol’ average joe cup of milk to me …”

“Well, why don’t you give it a sip?” Nora suggested. “See how it affects you. I’m sure she doctored it a little.”

Yang gave the sip Nora requested.

“Mm, no, I don’t feel anything. Just tastes like milk. Maybe a little sweet …”

“Well, why don’t you try again?” Nora suggested. “Maybe take a bigger gulp this time?”

Yang obliged. The back of her mind was saying now wasn’t the time for this, but the milk did taste quite delectable, and it nourished her sweet tooth.

Yang smacked her lips several time, musing over the taste. “No, I don’t …”

“You don’t?” Nora asked.

Yang shivered and moaned, the milk affecting her all at once at a much faster rate than it did Nora or Glynda. Her boobs swelled, straining against her vest, and she began fondling herself.

“Doesn’t that feel good, Yang?” Nora said. “To feel your big, heavy, milk jugs swaying back and forth, with all that … delicious milk just … SLOSHING around inside you?!”

“Yes!” Yang answered. “Yes, it does feel good! It feels fantastic!”

“Good!” Nora said. “Doesn’t it feel so good, Yang? Yes, yes, it does! You love boobs, Yang … you’re just like me. I love big boobs. You love big boobs. You’ve always loved big boobs.”

“I’ve … always loved big boobs.”

“They turn you on.”

“They turn me on …”

“They make you want to cum,” Nora growled. “That is, after all, the only way you can prove your love for them is true …”

“Big boobs make me want to cum! Cum to show my-my l-looove!”

Nora turned when she heard Yang’s voice take on a warbling, gargling quality.

Despite what the Contessa had done to her, Nora still had some prudishness to her, as she blushed when she saw Yang was riding the corner of Glynda’s desk, drooling as she grinded her hips against the wood. Yang held onto the desk with one hand and lifted her boob to her mouth with the other. Someone had proven receptive to the pheremones in the Contessa’s milk.

“Uh … maybe dial it back just a notch, Yang?” Nora asked.

“But - but if I don’t cum, how will I let my boobs know I love them? You said so yourself!” Yang answered.

Realizing she’d done the opposite of what the Contessa wanted, Nora tried to manage the situation and redirected Yang. “I mean, you wouldn’t want to exhaust yourself before you go to and see Glynda again, would you?”

At this, Yang stopped grinding the table.

“Glynda?” Yang asked after popping her tit out of her mouth, flicking milk droplets out.

“Yes, Yang,” Nora answered with a smirk. “Glynda.”

 

Glynda’s eyes were scrunched shut. The Contessa’s droning echoed in her mind like a record stuck on repeat. Every now and then the Contessa’s voice would try to keep her interested by changing the order of the words, but that didn’t help to make them any less dreary.

Boobs, succumb, suck, cum, succumb, boobs, suck ...

The most frightening thing to happen as far as Glynda was concerned, was when the words … stopped.

“Contessa?” Glynda asked, perking her head up. The fact she couldn’t hear the seductress’s voice was disquieting. She should should have been glad about it, Glynda supposed, but there was no telling what had caused the pause. It could be any number of things, including the possibility she’d been attacked by something worse than her.

Then footsteps echoed down the hall.

“RIght here,” the Contessa answered Glynda’s earlier query, spinning on her heels into the room.

Glynda scowled.

“Oh, don’t be like that, Glynda Boobwitch.”

Glynda leered at the Contessa making a mockery of her good name.

“I’m just trying to set the woman inside you free,” the Contessa said as she entered the room. “And maybe have a little fun in the process.”

“I was plenty ‘woman’ enough before you arrived, thank you very much,” Glynda said.

The Contessa smirked. ‘I’ll take your word. But still, your pleasures! Your sins, your vices! You should let them all out. I got a look at your roster. There are so many beautiful women attending your academy! How do you keep your hands off them all? If it were me, if I were you, I’d be in bed with at least one of them each week!”

“I am … plenty sexually satisfied, and unlike you, I have a modicum of restraint,” Glynda hissed.

“Ah,” the Contessa said. “Do you know what happened just there?”

“What?”

“Your eyes. They looked away when you said you were satisfied. You know what that tells me? That you’re really not. That you’re lying, and deep down … maybe not even that deep, you’re not satisfied.”

“I’m satisfied enough without aid from the likes of you,” Glynda spat.

“You wound me,” the Contessa, putting a hand to her chest in faux-offense.

Glynda flexed her hands, which rubbed raw against the string from her corset.

“I will give you … one chance … to surrender now, peacefully, before I unleash the full extent of my abilities upon you.”

“Aren’t you cute,” Contessa said. “Thinking there’s still a chance you can win. Don’t you see, Glynda? I’ve already won. Even if you get out of those bonds, even if you blow me away, it’s too late. Your students are already…. _infected_ , shall we say. And they’re not going to a little headmaster like you stop them from infecting everyone else.”

“No!” Glynda lunged forward, but the thread held her back. Ah, Damn Miss Long for making this knot so tight! I thought it would’ve been a precaution, not a hindrance!

“W-wait,” Glynda stuttered with terrifying realization. “ _Students_? As in, plural?”

“Oh, yes,” Contessa said. “It was clever of you to send … what was her name, Yang, wasn’t it, to try and stop me, but I had already planned a precaution before I even knew what you would do.”

“Damn you!” Glynda shouted, losing her cool uncharastically, lunging so hard she actually got the chair to scootch forward a few notches.

“That’s the thing about me that few realize until it’s too late,” the Contessa said. “My powers may be ridiculous, but I am always one … step … ahead.”

Glynda grit her teeth. With some effort, she was able to psychically levivate a chair and throw it at the Contessa.

The Contessa rolled onto the floor, joined by clouds of sawdust and broken pieces of wood, but she bounced right back up.

“It was …” the Contessa coughed, some of the sawdust getting up her nose. “It was a good effort. But you don’t really want to hurt me, do you?”

“I rather think I do,” Glynda answered, glaring daggers.

“No,” the Contessa leaned forward in a seductive pose, placing hands on her bent knees. “You don’t want to hurt me, girls. You want to sit tight and just leak and leak … that’s it, let it go. Let it all go. You’re so heavy. It would be nice to be lighter, wouldn’t it? To get this weight out of you and off your - if you don’t mind me saying - off your chest.”

Glynda raised an eyebrow. She almost laughed when she realized what the Contessa was doing. She was … was talking to Glynda’s boobs like they were independent organisms! Talking to them, trying to coax them into leaking.

Glynda would’ve found it ridiculous if it wasn’t also so terrifying, and she knew what the Contessa was capable of. How insane and perverted did this woman have to be talking to Glynda’s chest like that?

Unfortunately for Glynda, it worked with great success. Her own boobs let out splatters of milk, spraying it all over the place and soaking her chest.

It felt so relaxing, so wonderful, to be free of all that weight … Glynda could only get herself to focus by reminding herself that the Contessa was the one who put that weight there.

“That’s it,” the Contessa said. “Let it all out.”

The Contessa reached down, pulling Glynda’s shirt down. It was easy when the shirt was soaked through to the most minor thread.

Glynda’s boobs were a sight for sore eyes. Her nipple spat and sputtered milk like a garden hose someone had forgot to make sure the knob was turned all the way in the off position before leaving it.

Glynda jerked, (but then again what else would she do?) when Contessa grabbed her tit and gave it a hard squeeze, forcing the milk with an orgasmic pressure to Glynda.

“Ooh …”

Glynda tried to focus, but her mind was getting foggy. Her mind was a glass cup, and the milk was filling it up, obscuring it and making the rich texture of the milk the focus instead of the clarity and precision of her disciplined mind.

Glynda had lost too much of her concentration to offer any resist when the Contessa took Glynda’s own tit and stuffed it into Glynda’s mouth. The inevitable pressure-relieving squeeze came soon after, and Glynda’s nipple squirted a mess of milk into her own mouth.

 _Ah! Damn it,_ Glynda thought as she still held onto some clarity. This was her milk, her own breast milk she was drinking!

Yet, despite being disgusted by the selfcestual implications, Glynda couldn’t stop herself. She sucked her own nipple, drinking the milk with the enthusiasm of a young woman discovering how blissful it was to get absolutely wasted and not have to think.

“That’s the ticket, dear,” the Contessa cooed. “I take it I can trust you to take it over from here?” She gave Glynda’s boob a firm goodbye squeeze, then turned and left. A pink flash came from outside the room as she made her escape.

“Mmph!” Glynda tried to protest she wouldn’t do the Contessa’s bidding, but all she accomplished with the movements her mouth made was sucking on her tit harder, filling herself more up with milk.

 _Ah_ … Glynda groaned. She tried to stop herself, but she could only get her lips to be still for a second, maybe two, before they began moving on their own and sucking her boob again. Milk leaked down her chin and onto her chest, like a river cutting a path through a mountain.

Glynda’s mind became even foggier than before. If the milk had obscured the glass previously, now, it shattered the glass completely, overwhelming the glass by forcing more gallons of milk inside than the glass ever possibly hold.

Glynda felt her vagina leak. A part of her resisted. Still, a part of her resisted … but the rest of her liked it. The rest of her wanted to keep sucking, to keep leaking, to succumb and suck cum, as the Contessa had instructed her.

In the end, her body submitted to the rule of the majority.

“Mm …” Glynda moaned. She lost the will to focus, and her tit popped out from her, but the damage was done. Her vagina leaked a little more.

She was beginning to remember things that she knew never happened. Demanding Ruby suck her breast after rescuing from Cinder for the first time … pulling Weiss away at the prom into the closet … offering to give a student a better evaluation grade if they would come to her office and do a little favor.

_No, no!_

_Yes, yes!_ That Contessa-Glynda fused voice whispered. _You want it, Glynda. You need it._

_I … I …_

_You remember Yang? That busty, beautiful blonde? She’s waiting for you, Glynda. She wants you. She needs you._

_I ..._

_She needs you, Glynda, quite possibly more than she needs the air she breathes. She needs your tits. But more than that, she needs your affection, your love, your caress, your hands inside her body. And you need her._

_I …_

Glynda at least admitted out loud the words she dreaded to hear herself say. Yet say them she must.

“I need it,” Glynda whispered.

_She’s waiting for you, Glynda._

“YANG!” Glynda screamed. She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed Yang’s boobs. She needed to suck on this succulent, milky jugs. There was a part of that was screaming it would still be an inappropriate student-teacher relationship, but she didn’t care. She was burning with need.

“YANG, I NEED YOU!” Glynda shouted. “I need you … I need it, so badly …”

Glynda was surprised when she could hear Yang’s voice in her head.

I’m coming, Glynda! I’m coming!

Glynda could hear the footsteps of Yang’s boots down the hall.

Yang burst into the room, slamming the door open. Her breathing was ragged and her face was flush, red, sweaty and panting.

“Yang.”

“Glynda.”

No more needed to be said.

Yang shucked off her coat, pulled up her shit, and undid her bra. She ambled over to Glynda like a zombie, getting ready to suck Glynda’s tit.

“Untie me first,” Glynda instructed.

“Right.” Yang went to the back of the chair, undoing the knots she’d made with the string from the corset. She bumped the chair and tilted it, dumping the professor on the floor.

“Oof!”

“Oh, geez, sorry!” Yang tapped her fingers nervously.

“It’s fine,” Glynda said, adjusting her drenched shirt. “In fact, it’s rather fortuitous …”  Glynda did away with her shirt, pulling it off and spooling it up, tossing it on the floor.

She patted the tile, inviting Yang to join her on the floor.

“Come down, Miss Long,” Glynda said. “This way, we can both suck others’ bosoms.”

Yang laughed. Leave it to Glynda to try and still make an effort to sound professional even while in the throes of a milky haze.

Nonetheless, Yang did join her on the ground, flopping onto the floor. She rolled over to where she could reach down (or was it up?) and grab Glynda’s boob before taking it into her mouth.

Glynda did the same to her, and they continued to suck on each other, milk dripping from their mouths while it painted their chins white. They exchanged moans and compliments.

“Mm ... “

“Mmm …”

“Miss Long, your breasts are … so succulent.”

“Thanks, professor … unf … yours are … pretty great, too.”

“My dear, you are one of my students. Surely, mmf … you can do better than just that with your vernacular?”

“Ugh, do you really have to lecture me right now?” Yang groaned.

“I am … your teacher,” Glynda said. Getting an idea, Glynda felt around for her wand. Finding it, she picked it up and brought it down on Yang, giving her a solid smack on the ass so hard it echoed.

“Mmh!” Yang flinched. A tear fled from her eye, but Glynda could see it in her eyes it was a tear of joy.

“Lashings … will continue until your vocabulary improves,” Glynda gave Yang’s ass another smack. Yang moaned.

“Ooh … it’s so strange! It hurts, but it, feels good, you know?” Yang asked.” “Okay, I’ll, mmm, try. Uh, your boobs are … awesome?”

“Still not good enough. Do better.”

What followed was as expected. SMACK! Moan.

“Er, fantastic?”

Smack, moan.

“Oh, _geez_ , that’s so kinky,” Yang grunetd. “Ah, okay, how about, um, super-mega-great?”

Smack, moan.

“Owhh!” Yang grunted, trying to say “ow” and “Ooh” at the same time. “Mmph. Mm, how about … mmph … stupendous?”

“Acceptable. A+, Miss …. Mmm, ah, Mi-Miss Long! YANG!”

“ _Glynda!_ ”

Milk dripped from their mouths as they lay there listlessly in their orgasms. Puddles much darker in color than the milk that sloshed about their tits formed on the floor.

“Thank you, Miss Long …” Glynda said between pants, a line of milk dripping from the side of her mouth. “I hadn’t realized … simply … drinking milk could be so … gratifying.”

“Yeah, me neither,” Yang giggled. “Ah, it’s too bad the rest of my team couldn’t be here … I would love for my friends to experience this.”

Yang got her wish.

“What is going on in here?” Ruby asked, standing in the doorway with her eyes widened in panic, having heard the commotion from nearby.

“It’s no big deal,” Yang said, half-rising from floor level. “We’re just sucking the delicious, delicious milk out of each others’ tits.”

“ _What?_ ” Ruby balked.

“Come on, Ruby, join us! There’s room for one more,” Yang patted the floor.

“Yes, Miss Rose,” Glynda said, “why don’t you join our little soiree?”

“Uh, no thanks,” Ruby backed away from the door with her hands out in a calming manner. “I won’t be doing anything until I can figure out exactly what’s going on, thanks.”

Ruby tried to dash off, but Glynda pointed her wand and psychically held Ruby in place.

“Miss Rose, I insist,” Glynda rose to her feet. She pulled Ruby into the room, then pointed the wand at her own chest. She pulled a splash of milk out from herself, and hurled it like a fireball into Ruby’s mouth, which she forced open telekinetically.

Ruby gulped down the milk glob like a champ, not that she had much choice in the matter. Instantly, she adopted a more relaxed posture, and her body language became more comfortable.

“Come along, Miss Rose,” Glynda said, gesturing dramatically to her bosom with her wand.

“Yes ma’am,” Ruby said obediently, walking up and latching onto Glynda’s boob.

Yang, eager not to be left out, reached up and pulled down Ruby’s skirt, lifting up Ruby’s dress so she could access Ruby’s clit.

Without asking, Yang began to lick and nip at the nub, but Ruby was too preoccupied with Glynda’s boob to care.

“There you are!” Nora exclaimed joining the room. She smiled manically at the sight of Ruby, Yang, and Glynda all interacting. “Hey now, don’t leave me out of the fun!”

Nora approached them, with them acting oblivious to her presence.

“How could I join this …” Nora wondered. “Oh, I know! Hey, Ruby, how do you like it in the bum?”

Ruby only half-registered Nora’s question, but it was enough to make her halt for a moment. A moment Glynda responded to by wrapping her arm around Ruby’s head and pushing Ruby further into the teat she was nursing.

Nora summed her hammer, twirled it to show off, and aimed precisely at Ruby’s ass. Nora stabbed the pole end of the hammer right between Ruby’s butt-cheeks and corkscrewed the pole, making Ruby scream with delight.

Nora’s pole thrust made Ruby blew a fuse and short-circuit. Yang could taste her getting wetter.

“MMMMH!”

 _What … what am I doing?_ Ruby asked herself. _I need - I need to stop. I need to figure out what happened._

 _Shh, it’s alright,_ that Contessa voice spoke in Ruby’s head, only now it sounded like a mix of Ruby and Glynda, with the Contessa mixed into the background. _You don’t need to worry about this. This is the ways things are supposed to be. This is how things SHOULD be._

 _No … no, it’s not!_ Ruby protested.

 _Why are you trying so hard to resist?_ Glynda’s voice became prominent. “You want to be a good slut, Ruby. You want to be a good little cum slut who gives us all the cum we need to drink, when we need to drink.”

 _I … I, no!_ Ruby popped her lips off Glynda’s boob. “I don’t want to be your slut!”

“Yes, you do,” Glynda insisted, squirting milk into Ruby’s face. Yang continued to eat Ruby out, and Nora kept twisting the hammer around.

“Yes, you do,” Glynda insisted. “You want to be a good slut.”

“No, I’m not … I don’t want to be your … I don’t .. want to, I’m not …”

But then, Ruby thought of something that broke her resistance. She thought about her teammates. The image of Blake and Weiss laying down, their bodies shaking like fish flopping out of water, while Glynda stood perched over them, her boobs hanging down like forbidden fruit from a tree of temptation.

Ruby’s eyes fluttered. She moaned, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back.

“I’m … I’m not your … I … no … but … so … sexy … yes. I … I want - I _want_ to be your good cum slut …”

“That’s the spirit, dear,” Glynda said.

“I …”

Ruby’s eyes lost focus, staring at the ceiling. She came, squirting cum into Yang’s mouth. Yang eagerly drank it up.

“Oh, goodness, Miss Long, do try to have some measure of restraint,” Glynda said, waving her wand and pulling Yang away from Ruby, and pinching Ruby’s vagina shut tight so her fluids couldn’t leave.

Ruby groaned in pain. She needed to let it out. Needed to let it flow. What was Glynda thinking by doing something so cruel and painful?

Glynda looked at Ruby with a cold, analytical gaze, before cracking a smirk.

“I just wanted to be sure you saved some for me, Miss Rose,” Glynda said before getting on her knees and touching her lips to Ruby’s neithers. Glynda let go of the hold, and Ruby’s cum filled Glynda’s mouth instead of Yang’s. Ruby moaned, twitching, her honey spilling out from her honeypot like someone had spilled a carton of milk on the table.

“Mm …” Glynda moaned after Ruby emptied herself. “Miss Rose, your taste is ... sufficient.”

Yang wiped her mouth with arm, then proceeded to lick the fluids of her elbow. Nora gently pulled her hammer out of Ruby’s bum.

“That was amazing,” Ruby breathed. She turned and gave Nora a kiss on the the cheek. “Nora, you were amazing. I’m gonna go- go get Blake and Weiss … they need to get in on this.”

Ruby ran out of the room, not minding the fact her skirt and panties were pulled down around her ankles. She tripped and fell because of this, but rather than pull them back up, Ruby kicked her shoes off and dropped her skirt and underwear like they were a pair of lead weights. She went running down the hall, half-naked.

“Should we … do something about that?” Nora asked. “You know, before she, uh … well, you know how Ruby can be sometimes … before she smacks head-first into someone and gives them a concussion or something?”

“No,” Glynda said. “We’ll wrangle her up later. Besides, it would be good for her to be a herald.”

“Herald?” Yang asked.

“Oh yes,” Glynda answered, walking out of the room with an imperious stride to her step. She looked at Yang and Nora with a smirk.

“I’m going to be announcing a few changes to the curriculum here at Beacon Academy …”

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a request I took to prototype a hiring model.  
> I was asked a story involving my OC, The Contessa, and Glynda Goodwitch.  
> When I asked the requester for a word count, their response was “1500.”  
> This story was to the tune of 7810 when I did a wordcount on the first draft.  
> That’s more than four times what he asked for.
> 
> … self-restraint? What’s that?
> 
> Of course, it doesn't help that I had been wanting to do a Contessa/RWBY story. RWBY has several very attractive female characters, does it not? Although, now, I'm not sure what to do the story I did have that would have focused on Yang and Ruby more; whether to treat it like an alternate continuity, or what.
> 
> Rejected title for this story: "Sparkling RWBY's."


End file.
